Final Crisis: Rage of The Red Lanterns 1
Synopsis for "Rage of The Red Lanterns: Part One" On Ysmault, Atrocitus is in a massive pool of blood, when he hears something like a wardrum beat. He sees a Red Power Ring, crystallized from the blood of the Five Inversions, whom he killed to form the pool. Allowing the ring to attach onto his finger, it quickly takes over his heart's functions, and spoils the blood in him, replacing it with liquid rage. Atrocitus rises to the surface of the pool, where the Red Central Power Battery is located. A Red Power Battery rises from the pool, and Atrocitus uses it to power his ring, becoming the Red Lantern. In Coast City, Hal Jordan is talking to his brother Jim and Jillian Pearlman. He has the feeling something big is going to happen soon, and wants to be able to have a talk before it happens. Hal then receives a message from John Stewart on his ring, informing him that the Guardians have decided to execute Sinestro on Korugar, and the two of them are part of the escort. Hal excuses himself, saying he has official Corps business, but he really needs to talk to someone else about this. Heading out towards Ferris Aircraft, Hal meets up with Carol Ferris, flying a plane. He talks with her about Sinestro's execution, and that after Carol, Sinestro knows him better than everyone. Though Hal says that he doesn't need justification, Carol says he has it, as Sinestro was the one who put Parallax in Hal. On Oa, The Scarred Guardian communicates with Ash of Sector 650 on his search for the remains of the Anti-Monitor. Ash has located the Anti-Monitor's helmet, saying that its trajectory indicates that the Anti-Monitor's corpse is located somewhere in Sector 666. As the Scarred Guardian ends her communication, the other Guardians ask who she is talking to. She says she was meditating, and the other Guardians offer to join her, to help heal her injuries. The Scarred Guardian says that they serve as a reminder of the Guardians past arrogance, and that they must be vigilant in their efforts to stop the spread of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum from being used by others. The Guardians discuss their impending diplomatic mission to Zamaron and Sinestro's execution. In the sciencells, Hal goes to talk with Sinestro. He asks Hal if he believes it is right to execute him. Hal says it's what he deserves, and was his overall plan to get the Guardians to use lethal force. Sinestro snidely comments that Hal is turning into quite the Green Lantern. On Ysmault, Atrocitus has assembled a large force of Red Lanterns, all of whom are behaving more animalistic than Atrocitus. In Sector 546, the Controllers continue their search to find the Orange Light. They have discovered a lead in the Vega System, and hope to find the Orange Light on Okaara. However, someone else wants the Orange Light. In space, the Green Lanterns are escorting Sinestro to Korugar where he will face execution. All of a sudden, the Sinestro Corps attacks, attempting to free their leader. The Green Lanterns wonder how they learned about Sinestro's transfer, unaware that it was the Scarred Guardian who did it. All of a sudden, Sinestro Corps are themselves ambushed by the Red Lanterns, who begin tearing through both the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps. Atrocitus manages to grab Sinestro, while Laira, overcome with rage, blasts Hal and John with her Red Power Ring. It begins burning through their life-support fields, and corrupts their rings. Hal is left floating in space, unable to contact his fellow Lanterns and unsure how much power his ring has left. Suddenly, the ring's power levels begin rising to one hundred percent and beyond, finally reaching two hundred percent. Hal finds that he has been saved by Saint Walker, the first member of the Blue Lantern Corps. Saint Walker announces that Ganthet sent him to save both Hal and Sinestro, as they are crucial for the universe to survive the Blackest Night. Appearing in "Rage of The Red Lanterns: Part One" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Arx (Dies in This Issue) *Boodikka *Chaselon *Kilowog *Remnant Nod (Dies in This Issue) *Salakk *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Zale *Carol Ferris *Jillian Pearlman *Jim Jordan Villains *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Laira **Bleez (First Appearance) **Vice (First Appearance) **Dex-Star (First Appearance) *Sinestro Corps **Sinestro **Moose **Romat-Ru **Flyat **Slushh Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Scar *Ash *Saint Walker (First Appearance) *Controllers *Agent Orange (Behind The Scenes) Locations *California *Coast City *Oa *Ysmault Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Notes *This Story takes place in between Final Crisis#1 and Final Crisis#2. *Green Lantern: Rage of The Red Lanterns continues in Green Lantern (Volume 4) #36. Trivia *Ash was sent to search for scattered pieces of the Anti-Monitor back in Green Lantern (Volume 4) #27. *The Guardians mention an upcoming peace mission to the Zamarons, which occurs during Green Lantern Corps: Sins of The Star Sapphire. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Rage_of_the_Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-rage-of-the-red-lanterns-prologue-blood-feud/37-141192/ Green Lantern (Vol 4) 28a